News Story
by peaceANDloveANDhappiness
Summary: Someone new is in town...but she isn't new to everyone and Drama soon follows her arival.Hope everyone likes this i have been thinking of this idea for a while now. Review and tell me what you think.


Hello Everyone! I know I haven't written a story in a long time. This is my first Degrassi Story. I got this idea from watching the new season of Degrassi. It's a story based off of Declan and Fiona's past. I know I have spelling and grammar mistakes and I am working on it. I hope everyone likes it and if you do REVIEW because it would make me happy. 

I don't own Degrassi just my own characters!

3 peaceANDloveANDhappiness

Degrassi hasn't been the same since the arrival of the diplomat's kids. Declan and Fiona have already cause trouble and the year isn't half over. But what Degrassi and even Declan and Fiona don't know is things were about to get a lot worse. Why? Well I bet the new girl has something to do with it.

"I can't keep rescuing you from the creeps that you attract" said Declan to Fiona after having saving her yet again from Bruce.

"I don't need your help you know." said Fiona "after dealing with this for so long I know how to take care of myself."

"Sure you do" said Declan

"How long do you think we are staying here." said Fiona as Bruce and some of his friends walk by making kissy faces and her "I don't know how much more of this I can take"

"Come on Fiona it's not too bad" said Declan as he watches Jane go by.

Fiona just rolls her eyes and turns to the front of the room just as the bell rings

_**Outside (at the same time)**_

A slick black car pulls up to the curve at Degrassi. It's going a good year for Degrassi. Another diplomat's kid is coming to Degrassi. I wonder if the know Declan and Fiona guess we will find out.

Out of the car steps a tall blonde woman. She was wearing designer clothes and she had that air about her that told you she thought she was better than everyone else. No she had the air about her that told you she knew she was better than everyone else.

After the woman came a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was short and curvy in all the right places. At first glance the two women looked very different but with a closer look that had similar features. The thin well shaped nose and high cheek bones.

Everyone please welcome Gwendolyn Dexter the wife of the diplomat Dennis Dexter and the beautiful girl next to her. That is their daughter Anastasia Dexter. Better know to her friends as Ana.

"Mom" said Ana looking around in disgust "Why do I have to go to public school."

"Now Anastasia" said her mom in a tired voice like they have had this conversation before "you knew this would be happening it is going to be good for you father and Mr. Coyne"

"That I know but why this school mom" said Ana "Why with them"

"Anastasia" said her mom in a warning tone

"I don't know why I have to been with them. We don't get along any more. Why can't I go to some other public school? I mean if I have to go to one." said Ana all in one breathe

"Anastasia you know we have to all look like we are one big happy family or at least like we get along." said her mom. "I don't know what happened between you and Fiona and Declan but you're just going to have to put it to the side for your father's career" said her mom giving her this look that said the subject was going to be dropped.

"I just have a feeling that this is going to be bad." said Ana

Her mom either didn't hear her or decided to ignore her comment.

"Have a good day at school honey" said her mom kissing her cheek "l will she you when you get home."

*************************************************************************************

"You have great grades and you have never been in trouble. I don't see us having any problems with you" said Principal Hatzilakos with a smile

"No Principal Hatzilakos I don't want to cause any problems I just hope I can catch up since I am starting so late." said Ana with a smile.

You see Anastasia was very good at this. You don't move through as many schools as she has and not get good and sucking up to the principal. It did hurt that she had great grade and extra activities. Also she has never been in trouble well. No trouble that she couldn't talk her way out of or that daddy couldn't buy her way out of. Adults just loved her and she knew how to work that to her advantage.

"Well that's good and welcome to Degrassi" said Principal Hatzilakos "I will show you around the school"

*************************************************************************************

"This is the cafeteria" said Principal Hatzilakos

No really thought Ana but she kept the smile on her face

"Oh" said Principal Hatzilakos "this is my son Peter and some of his friends I will introduce you that way you know some people you own age."

Principal Hatzilakos walked up to a blonde boy

"Peter" she said

"Mom" said Peter "What did we talk about at school"

"Oh Peter" said Principal Hatzilakos "We have a new girl and I you to help her out"

"Mom" said Peter "I don't want to be followed around by some loser girl….

Peter never finished what he was saying because he got a look and Ana and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Ana" Fiona screamed

"Fe" screamed Ana

"Well I see she is in good hands" said Principal Hatzilakos

"Thank you Principal Hatzilakos" said Ana

"So Fiona who is you friend" asked Peter eyeing Ana

"Oh Sorry everyone" said Fiona "This is my best friend Ana. Ana this is Peter, Sav, Anya, Riley, Jane, and Holly J."

"Hi nice to meet everyone" said Ana

"Fiona where did Declan go?" asked Holly J

"I am right here" said Declan

"Speak of the Devil and He shall appear" said Ana

"And who are yo…..Well look who it is Anastasia Dexter. It has been too long. How was Aspin" said Declan

"Oh Declan" said Ana with a smile "Go to Hell"

With that she turned around to talk to Fiona. Everyone at the table was shocked. They looked from Declan to the new girl Ana. Declan didn't look mad he was even smiling. Now everyone wanted to know more about this new Dexter girl.

*************************************************************************************

_**(in the gym locker room with the girls)**_

"So Ana what is going on between you and Declan" said Holly J

"A while ago a lot but now nothing" said Fiona with a smile

"It's ok Holly J you can have him" said Ana with a smile

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Holly J

But both Ana and Fiona both saw Holly J let out a sign of relief and they didn't miss the one Jane let out either.

"Please Holly J she walked around for our first few teen years with that same look you get on your face when you are around Declan" laughed Fiona

"Oh Honey I invented that look" laughed Ana

"So what happened between you two?" asked Anya

"Now that you want get out of her" said Fiona "because me her best friend doesn't even know."

"That's because it's nothing any of you need to worry about it's over and all I have left is the memories of the great sex we had."

All the girls were shocked at her boldness

"That is gross" said Fiona "He is my brother"

*************************************************************************************

_**(in the boy's locker room)**_

"So Declan" said Peter "Tell us about the new girl"

"Peter" said Declan "She is way out of you league so don't even try."

*************************************************************************************

_**(a week later)**_

Ana came running into school looking for Declan. She hadn't talked to him in a week but today she really needed to. She found him in the hallway with Fiona, Riley, Holly J, and Jane. She ran up to them.

"God Ana" said Fiona who had never seen her friend not look her best "What's wrong"

"You think you could put a little more effort in the morning" said Holly J

"Holly J" said Jane "be nice something is wrong"

"Declan I need to talk to you" said Ana "alone"

"Why can't you talk to me right here" said Declan

"Fine" said Ana "I just wanted to tell you that your stupid friend sold that tape we made to Bobby Mcdown who sold it to the media."

"What Tape" said Declan?

"The Tape" said Ana

"I don't know what tape you are tal….you don't mean that tape" asked Declan

"What other tape would I be talking about" yelled Ana

"Who sold it to Bobby" asked Declan?

"Danny because you pissed him off this summer. This is all your fault if you hadn't sent it to them in the first place." yelled Ana

"How was I supposed to know they would do something like this…" yelled Declan

The yelling continued until Fiona stepped in asking "What tape are you fighting about"

The music for the news started and both Declan and Ana paled

"Well your about to find out" said Ana

_**(NEWS)**_

_Big news everyone…looks like diplomat's kids have lots of fun. For a warring if there are any little kids watching they might need to leave the room. Well there is now might about it. They need to leave the room. Here we have a tape of Declan Coyne and Anastasia Dexter having lots of fun. Play the tape…_

_The tape started by showing a party and in came Anastasia in a skimpy outfit after showing the party for a long time. The screen went out of focus and then showed an empty room._

_Then comes in Declan and Ana making out_

_The news station let the tape play for a long time until it got too bad then they turned it off_

_I am sure everyone can guess where that went. How will this effect there parent career only time will tell. As for the teens making a sex tape…_

Someone finally shut the tvs off and everyone eye were on Ana and Declan.

"So that's what happened between you" said Fiona

"God" said Declan "We are so dead"

A black car pulled up to the school and two sets of very mad parents.

"I am going to kill you" yelled Mr. Dexter wrapping his hands around Declan's neck.

"Honey don't kill him" said Mrs. Dexter "Then we will have a murder and sex tape to deal with."

"Declan how could you" cried Mrs. Coyne "Were you even thinking."

"Anastasia you reputation is ruined" cried Mrs. Dexter

"Along with our Careers" yelled Mr. Coyne

"Can we please go somewhere else and talk about this without yelling" asked Declan holding up a crying Ana after noticing all the people in the hallway yelling at them.

"Oh so now you're worried about everyone knowing things but that must have not been one you mind when you were making that sex tape." yelled Mr. Coyne

"Or when he was sending to all his friends to brag about it." yelled Mr. Dexter

"You know everyone just get in the car we will talk about this at home" said Mrs. Coyne

Ok. I hope you guys like it. REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW! It would make me 


End file.
